02 Października 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:15 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 3/13 - Kaucja; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 4/13 - Nowe życie; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Złota sobota ; widowisko rozrywkowe 11:35 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1349; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1737 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1872; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Na własne oczy - Młodziutka staruszka 46'; dokument fabularyzowany 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 17 - Skarb - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4513 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4728); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4514 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4729); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1738 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1350; telenowela TVP 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1873; teleturniej muzyczny 18:55 Gotowi na ślub - kulisy - /10/ 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kajtuś - Kajtek na wielkiej zjeżdżalni, odc. 5 (Caillou and the big slide); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Piątkowe kino akcji - Stój, bo mamuśka strzela (Stop! or my mom will shoot) - txt str.777 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992) 22:00 Miecz prawdy - odc. 5, Brennidon (Legend of the Seeker, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 22:55 Wersja ostateczna (The Final Cut) 90'; film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada, Niemcy (2005) 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - Zmiana pór roku (A Change of Seasons) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 25/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Z lotu ptaka - odc. 5 (Vu du ciel - odc. 5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Piórko z ogona 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bibi Blocksberg - odc 13/26 Bibi w Oriencie (Bibi Blocksberg ep. Bibi im Orient); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 129 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:55 Aria z Harlemu (Harlem Aria) 95'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999) 12:50 Obersalzberg - Góra Hitlera (Exploring Hitler's Mountain) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 13:55 Córki McLeoda - odc. 119 Córka marnotrawna (McLeod's Daughters, s. 5 ep. (The prodigal daughter)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2005) 14:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 10; serial TVP 16:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (77) 17:20 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Magiczne drzewo" reż. Andrzej Maleszka, "Galerianki" reż. Katarzyna Rosłaniec, Piotr Dumała) 18:30 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów ; widowisko rozrywkowe 19:00 Zagadkowa blondynka - (1); zabawa quizowa 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 378 Weryfikacja; serial TVP 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (17); zabawa quizowa 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Czas na miłość - Wyśniona namiętność (Passion of Mind) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 01:15 Smakosz 2 (Jeepers creepers II) 99'; horror kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News Odcinek: 93 7:15 Wielka wygrana Odcinek: 584 7:30 TV market 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 96 8:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 97 Sezon: 4 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 280 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 281 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 28 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 29 Sezon: 2 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 3 11:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe Odcinek: 17 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 223 13:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 98 Sezon: 5 13:30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 5 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 957 14:45 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 14 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 99 Sezon: 3 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 282 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 283 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 958 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:00 Bruce Wszechmogący 22:00 Studio Lotto (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 1 23:15 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 2 0:15 Czyż nie dobija się koni? 2:55 Nagroda gwarantowana Odcinek: 310 3:55 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 304 4:55 Zakazana kamera Odcinek: 501 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! TVN 5:55 Mango Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Brzydula Odcinek: 177 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1161 Sezon: 7 11:35 Salon gry 12:10 Mango Telezakupy 12:40 Sąd rodzinny 13:40 Detektywi 14:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula Odcinek: 178 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Tylko mnie kochaj 22:10 Matrix 0:55 Kuba Wojewódzki Sezon: 4 1:50 Uwaga! 2:10 Nocne granie 3:30 Rozmowy w toku 4:25 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45 ; STEREO 07:45 Informacje lubuskie 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Prosto z lasu 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Lubuska Kronika Kulturalna 17:00 Biznes na roli 17:15 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 17:30 Informacje kulturalne 17:41 Afisz kulturalny 17:44 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Rozmowa dnia 18:01 W oko cyklonu 18:16 Retransmisje sportowe 19:10 Informacje Lubuskie - flesz 19:15 Rozmowa dnia 19:24 Arkusz poetycki 19:26 Prognoza pogody 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:51 Biznes; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 77; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 21:51 Serwis sportowy 21:58 Prognoza pogody 22:00 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:31 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda dla aktywnych - .; STEREO 22:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 12 ton - oni tam wszyscy są; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:03 Forum - wydanie 77; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:31 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 02:38 Pogoda dla aktywnych - .; STEREO 02:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:53 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:26 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 03:37 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:52 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:13 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:40 Pogoda dla aktywnych - .; STEREO 04:45 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Magazyn Niejadka; program poradnikowy; STEREO 05:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 4:55 Ręce, które leczą - magazyn poradnikowy 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 63, Meksyk 2006 7:55 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 8:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 90, Meksyk 2008 9:55 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 24, Hiszpania 2003 11:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14:15 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:15 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 25, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Hole in the Wall - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 64, Meksyk 2006 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 91, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 83, Polska 2009 20:30 Selekcja - Operacja "Kotlina" - odc. 4, Polska 2009 21:05 Gliniarze z Melbourne - odc. 5, Australia 2008 22:05 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:05 Ogniste studentki - film erotyczny, USA 00:50 Rok broni - thriller, USA 1991 3:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:25 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 33 6:15 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 90 6:45 Inwazja Odcinek: 4 7:45 Twarzą w twarz Odcinek: 10 8:45 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 37 9:20 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 38 9:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 10 10:55 Telezakupy 12:35 Apetyt na kasę 13:30 Cena marzeń Odcinek: 34 14:30 Inwazja Odcinek: 5 15:25 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 15:55 Twarzą w twarz Odcinek: 11 16:55 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 39 17:25 B jak brzydula Odcinek: 40 18:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 19:05 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 10 19:35 Teoria wielkiego podrywu Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 20:05 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 6 20:40 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 6 21:15 Seks w wielkim mieście Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 21:50 Sześć stóp pod ziemią Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 23:00 K2 1:15 Go! Laski! 3:45 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 8:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 337 9:00 Telemarket 9:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 24 10:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 24 11:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 24 12:30 Telemarket 13:00 Domy nie do sprzedania Odcinek: 5 13:30 Burza uczuć 14:30 Zdrada i miłość Odcinek: 25 15:30 Twarz Analii Odcinek: 25 16:30 Miłosny nokaut Odcinek: 25 17:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 7 18:00 Gadżet i Gadżetnis Odcinek: 25 18:30 Odjazdowe zoo Odcinek: 9 18:45 Odjazdowe zoo Odcinek: 10 19:00 Flintstonowie Odcinek: 114 19:30 Piękno w twoich oczach 21:30 Ale numer! Odcinek: 8 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 25 22:30 Szok wideo Odcinek: 5 23:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! Odcinek: 5 0:00 Od zera do bohatera Odcinek: 5 0:30 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 25 1:00 Nocne I-granie Odcinek: 86 2:00 Puls kultury 2:30 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 15/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Kultura nie zna granic - W mieście nad Dźwiną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2009 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1344; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:35 Niepewność; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - (16); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Teologa zatrudnię...; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Zrozumieć rzekę; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 1; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 VI Kongres Kultury Polskiej 2009; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kultura nie zna granic - W mieście nad Dźwiną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1344; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 78 - Wielki kłamczuch (The big fib); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (77); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 373 Szpitalne śledztwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 ... droga daleka przed nami... 84'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Władysław Ślesicki; wyk.:Tomasz Mędrzak, Wojciech Gruca, Edmund Fetting, Emil Karewicz, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Czesław Lasota, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Dorota Stalińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Warszawa Singera - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 Skarby nieodkryte - .; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Tadeusz Drozda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1344; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 78 - Wielki kłamczuch (The big fib); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1722; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 02:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 373 Szpitalne śledztwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 ... droga daleka przed nami... 84'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Władysław Ślesicki; wyk.:Tomasz Mędrzak, Wojciech Gruca, Edmund Fetting, Emil Karewicz, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Czesław Lasota, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Dorota Stalińska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Warszawa Singera - Justyna Steczkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Kultura nie zna granic - W mieście nad Dźwiną; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07:00 Radio w TVS 10:00 Silesia Informacje 10:20 Telezakupy 10:50 Gwarek 11:20 Telezakupy 11:55 Propozycje do VIPO 12:15 Telezakupy 13:05 Dyżur - radio w TVS 14:00 Radio na wizji - muzyka i informacje 16:00 Silesia informacje 16:20 Premiera 16:50 Informator miejski 16:55 Made by Silesia 17:30 Pilot 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Mija dzień 18:45 Silesia Informacje 19:00 Koncert życzeń 19:30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20:00 Koncerty 21:00 Film prawdziwy 21:30 Silesia Informacje 22:10 Premiera 22:35 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00:00 Silesia Informacje 00:45 Premiera 01:20 Made by Silesia 01:45 Mija dzień 02:15 Silesia informacje 02:30 Usterka 03:00 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaxu 03:15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03:45 Koncerty 04:45 Mija dzień 05:15 Silesia informacje (powt. wyd. gł.) 05:55 Informator miejski 06:00 Sposób na życie 06:45 Telezakupy Tele 5 6:25 Denver, ostatni dinozaur Odcinek: 9 6:50 Denver, ostatni dinozaur Odcinek: 10 7:20 Telezakupy 8:50 Witam - pytam 8:55 Kibice Odcinek: 8 9:25 Werdykt 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Komandosi Odcinek: 4 13:00 Anita Odcinek: 23 14:00 Telezakupy 14:35 Na ratunek Odcinek: 3 15:05 Co widział księżyc 16:50 Lub czasopisma 17:05 Anita Odcinek: 24 18:05 Kibice Odcinek: 9 18:35 Na ratunek Odcinek: 4 19:05 Komandosi Odcinek: 5 20:00 Pościg 21:55 Do diabła z kryminałem Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Witam - pytam 23:20 Życie kobiety niemoralnej 1:10 Erotyczna zagadka 2:40 Rybia nocka Canal + 7:00 Łapu capu 7:10 Nie przegap 7:20 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 19 7:45 Łapu capu 8:00 Blond ambicja 9:40 Na czatach 10:30 Po prostu razem 12:10 Fahrenheit 451 14:10 Once 15:40 Przystanek Woodstock 2009 16:50 Adolf H. - Ja wam pokażę! 18:30 Superhero 20:00 Łapu capu 20:10 Simpsonowie Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 19 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 21:00 Skromupowani 23:05 Doomsday 1:00 Brudna forsa 2:45 Przebudzenie 4:10 Podróż widmo 5:25 Głosy owadów. Zapiski mumii HBO 6:00 Ceremonia rozdania nagród Emmy 2009 8:00 Wycieczka na studia 9:20 Wolne ptaki 10:50 Pod opiekuńczą gwiazdą 12:25 Małolaty na obozie 13:50 Hannah Montana i Miley Cyrus: Koncert "Best of Both Worlds" 15:00 Gracie 16:35 Nigdy nie będę twoja 18:10 Kłopoty z blondynką 19:45 Cinema, cinema Odcinek: 41 20:10 Madonna: Sticky & Sweet Tour 22:15 Zabójstwo Jesse'ego Jamesa przez tchórzliwego Roberta Forda 0:50 Rzeź 2:30 Ostre pieszczoty 4:05 Kolory życia Cinemax 6:00 Rok wilka 7:35 Grób Roseanny 9:25 Nicholas Nickleby 11:35 Poza miłością 13:20 Oleanna 14:50 Kawa z gwiazdami Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 4 15:15 Amal 16:55 Pod prąd 18:25 Grób Roseanny 20:00 Carrington 22:00 Swenney Todd: denoniczny golibroda z Fleet Street 23:55 Rządy gargulców 1:25 Historia Gwen Araujo 2:55 Ostatni skok 4:40 Najście 5:35 Kawa z gwiazdami Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz 2. rundy fazy grupowej 9:10 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz 2. rundy fazy grupowej 11:20 Boks 13:30 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz 2. rundy fazy grupowej 15:40 Boks 17:50 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Memoriał Arkadiusza Gołasia - mecz o 3. miejsce 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Memoriał Arkadiusza Gołasia - mecz finałowy 22:10 Boks 0:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 3:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Japonii - 1. sesja treningowa 4:30 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 5:30 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 6:30 IAAF World Atletics - magazyn sportowy 7:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Japonii - 2. sesja treningowa 8:30 Magazyn sportowy 9:10 Boks 11:30 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz 2. rundy fazy grupowej 13:40 Total Rugby - magazyn sportowy 14:10 Gilette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:40 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 15:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 15:40 Siatkówka kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy - mecz. 2 rundy fazy grupowej 17:50 Boks 20:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: AC Fiorentina - FC Liverpool 22:10 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Japonii - 1. i 2. sesja treningowa 0:10 Zakończenie programu KidsCo 5:00 Titch - serial animowany, USA 1998 5:15 Wieści - serial animowany 5:30 Courduroy - serial animowany 5:55 Courduroy - serial animowany 6:20 Jass - serial dla dzieci 6:25 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 6:50 Babar - serial animowany, Kanada, Francja 7:15 Titch - serial animowany, USA 1998 7:40 Nowe przygody Madeline - odc. 1, serial animowany, USA 1993 8:05 Nowe przygody Madeline - odc. 2, serial animowany, USA 1993 8:30 Rolie Polie Olie - serial animowany 9:00 George Niewielki - serial animowany, Kanada 9:30 George Niewielki - serial animowany, Kanada 9:55 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny 10:20 Pelswick - serial animowany, Kanada, Chiny 10:45 Rodzice niezbyt chrzestni - serial animowany, USA 2001 11:15 Rodzice niezbyt chrzestni - serial animowany, USA 2001 11:40 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany, USA 1986 12:05 Dennis rozrabiaka - serial animowany, USA 1986 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 10, serial animowany, Francja 1983 12:55 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 11, serial animowany, Francja 1983 13:20 Nastolatki z Beverly Hills - serial animowany 13:45 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z ocanu - serial animowany 14:15 Magiczne przygody Sabriny - serial animowany 14:40 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z ocanu - serial animowany 15:10 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z ocanu - serial animowany 15:40 Nowe przygody dziewczyny z ocanu - serial animowany 16:10 Sonic Underground - serial animowany 16:35 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany 17:00 100 dobrych uczynków Eddiego McDowda - serial familijny, Kanada, USA 1999 17:30 Opowieści z krypty - serial animowany 18:00 Jaskiniowiec - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2002 19:30 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - Wielka Brytania 2000 20:00 100 dobrych uczynków Eddiego McDowda - serial familijny, Kanada, USA 1999 20:30 Opowieści z krypty - serial animowany 21:00 Jaskiniowiec - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2002 22:30 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - Wielka Brytania 2000 23:00 Sonic Underground - serial animowany 23:30 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 1991 0:00 Jaskiniowiec - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2002 1:30 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - Wielka Brytania 2000 2:00 100 dobrych uczynków Eddiego McDowda - serial familijny, Kanada, USA 1999 2:30 Opowieści z krypty - serial animowany 3:00 Jaskiniowiec - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 2002 4:30 S Club 7 w Los Angeles - Wielka Brytania 2000 4:59 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Eugenio Barba; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Chopinowskie reminiscencje - Polonez A - dur op. 40 nr 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dom - odc. 19/25 - Jestem dla Ciebie niedzielą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Bar pod młynkiem 78'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Celina Przygoda-Nalepa, Elżbieta Mieleszczuk, Waldemar Otton, Tadeusz Lis, Andrzej Kondratiuk, Roman Mielczarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Hey - List; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie - wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego - Sokrates; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Jerzy Stempowski 42'; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Orfeusz w piekle XX wieku - Józef Wittlin 30'; reż.:Henryk Urbanek; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:45 Rozmowy istotne - Eugenio Barba; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Netrebko, Villazon, Domingo - koncert gwiazd (Netrebko, Villazon, Domingo); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Alibabki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Tylko Beatrycze 129'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Mirosław Gruszczyński, Stanisław Igar, Joanna Sobieska, Hugo Krzyski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Jan Nowicki, Piotr Wysocki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Na przemiał (Ea' Adat Khalk / Recycle) 77'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Holandia, Jordania (2007); reż.:Mahmoud al Massad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Jan Ptaszyn Wróblewski ; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Pod jednym dachem - odc. 1/11 (Chalupari); serial komediowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1975); reż.:Frantisek Filip; wyk.:Vladimir Mensik, Josef Vinklar, Mahulena Bocanova, Jana Hlavacova, Hana Maciuchová; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kino rosyjskie - Dworzec dla dwojga (Vokzal dlya dvoikh) 127'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.ZSRR (1982); reż.:Eldar Riazanow; wyk.:Ludmiła Gurczenko, Oleg Bazilaszwili, Nikita Michałkow, Nonna Mordjukowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 R. E. M. Road Movie - koncert z Atlanty (R. E. M. Road Movie - Live in Atlanta); program muzyczny kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Dekalog - Jeden 53'; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Wojciech Klata, Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Agnieszka Brustman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Kino nocne - Wspaniali ludzie (Beautiful People) 103'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); reż.:Jasmin Dizdar; wyk.:Edward Jewesbury, Julian Firth, Charlotte Coleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki KidsCo z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku